


Sit, Stay

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: My Heart is Too Big to Love Just One of You [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cuddling, Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is about to get introduced to John's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit, Stay

John watched the departure board at LaGuardia, eagerly awaiting the listing for Alex's flight to change from "on time" to "arrived." Not that he was happy for Alex and the great internship he got with Washington in Virginia, but it had been two weeks since John had seen his boyfriend and he was craving some touch. Usually he would have asked Eliza for some cuddles, but she had gone home for the summer after helping John, Laf, and Herc move all their things (plus hers and Alex's, of course) into the apartment they had all rented for their final two years of undergrad. John had taken a short trip home to South Carolina to pick up his dog, Columbia, now that they were finally staying somewhere that allowed pets.

John checked his watch again and checked the board once again. 

It had finally changed, John tried to keep his cool, to not jump and shout and pretend he could be somewhat normal.

The board must have been behind because only a few minutes after it changed Alex appeared. He was still wearing a suit, so he must have gone to the airport directly from the law firm, and was dragging his small suitcase behind him.

John couldn't wait anymore, he ran towards Alex throwing his arms around him and pulling him in for a kiss as his suitcase toppled over.

Alex made a noise a surprise, but happily returned the kiss, his hands coming to rest on John's waist. Someone let out a cat call and someone else whistled. When they parted, John was blushing.

"I missed you, too," Alex chuckled.

John couldn't stop grinning, "You know I've actually got someone you need to meet when we get home-"

"Home?" Alex raised his brow, "home sounds really good right now."

"Tired, baby girl?" John cooed.

Alex hummed in agreement, "It was a good couple weeks. Exhausting, but good."

"It must have been tough if it even exhausted you," teased John.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Oh stop."

"Fine," John laughed, "let's get you out of here."

Alex stooped to grab his fallen suitcase and intertwined his fingers with John's as they began to make their way out of the airport.

Alex could hear noise coming from behind the door as they approached their apartment, "John, what is that?"

"You'll see," John smiled.

John pulled on the apartment keys out of his pocket and held it out.

"Why don't you see for yourself."

"I feel like I should be scared," Alex watched as John opened the door and a black bullet came running at him.

Alex would later wholeheartedly deny that the sound he made was a scream. He would also wholeheartedly deny that he nearly fell over and had to be caught by John.The black... Thing... Finally stopped moving enough so that Alex could see that it was a rather large black and white dog.

"What is that?"

"This is Columbia," John said happily.

"It has a name?"

"She's my dog," John grinned as he put a firm hand on her collar and she sat obediently by his side.

"Dog," Alex said slowly, "Why do you have a dog? Are you even allowed to have a dog here?"

"Yeah," John nodded, "and to answer your first question I got her in high school and I've been wanting to bring her here for awhile."

Columbia scooted closer to Alex and sniffed his shoes curiously, her stubby little tail smacking against the floor with excitement as she did so.

Alex flinched but tried to cover it up, which resulted in a much more violent motion than might have originally occurred.

"She won't bite," John assured him, "She's still a puppy, really."

Columbia proceeded to nudge at his hand, he was somewhat amazed at how soft the fur on the top of her head was.

"If you pet her I can guarantee you'll have a new friend for life."

"I don't, um," Alex hesitated, "I'm not good with animals."

John have him a reassuring smile, "It's okay. Columbia, come."

Columbia have Alex one last sad-looking glance, but returned obediently to John's side.

Alex continued to warily watch the dog as they went into the apartment.

Columbia followed closely at John's heels without even needing a command. Alex made sure to walk on John's other side.

It was a nice apartment. There was a nice sized living room and a kitchen, which John had fully stocked. John glossed over Herc and Laf's bedrooms, leading Alex directly back to theirs. The bed was a bit too large for the space, but at least it would be big enough to comfortably hold all three of them. Alex couldn't stop himself from letting out a soft moan when he saw the fluffy comforter. The real struggle was not collapsing on the bed right away.

Alex managed to stave off sleep until he and John collapsed into into bed their arms wrapped around each other enjoying the other's presence that had been sorely missed during those two weeks.

By the time he awoke the next morning he was feeling unbearably hot and he could not figure out why.

There was a body curled up close to his and Alex's first thought was that it was John. But even John, whose body temperature ran warm, wasn't quite this hot.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a big black pile of fluff, John had been replaced by Columbia.

The dog opened her big, brown eyes and looked at Alex balefully. Her face was so close to his that when she licked her nose her wet tongue swept against Alex's nose as well.

Instead of being frightened Alex couldn't help but laugh as he watched her. He slowly reached out and pat Columbia on the head, there was the sound of her tail thumping against the bed.  
When he scratched behind her ear, the thumping grew more constant.

Alex smiled, and he was certain if she could that Columbia would be as well.

"This might be cutest thing I have ever seen."

Columbia snapped up at the sound of John's voice.

"Relax, Columbia," laughed John.

The dog flopped back down, her head resting on Alex's chest.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping on the bed she's a little spoiled," John admitted.

"I really don't mind," Alex replied scratching around her collar, "but what about Eliza?"  
~~~~~~~  
Today was the day Eliza was returning from Albany and both John and Alex realized they missed her presence immensely.

"That's it we are never letting her go away for this long again," Alex declared, Columbia lay at his feet.

"Agreed," said John, his head resting on Alex's lap, "How much longer?"

"She said she was heading down into the subway when she called," Alex reminded him.

John sighed, "So if we're lucky about fifteen minutes?"

They were lucky. No more than ten minutes later, the click of a key could be heard in the lock. Columbia lifted her head and her ears perked up.

She got up and approached the door as Eliza opened it, "Oh my god," she stepped in and closed the door, "you are so cute! Hi sweetie!"

Alex watched as Eliza got on her knees to play with Columbia and laughed when the dog licked her cheek.

"So there's a dog," he said conversationally, "That fact doesn't seem to bother you."

"Why would it?" Eliza asked, scratching Columbia behind both ears and eliciting the now-familiar thumping of tail stub against the floor.

"Not everyone is afraid of dogs," John smirked watching Eliza continue to fawn over his dog.

"I'm not afraid of dogs," Alex replied.

"You were," John grinned.

"I take it this adorable creature belongs to you Cookie?" Eliza smiled as she entered the living room with Columbia following her.

"She does," John nodded, "Eliza, this is Columbia."

"Did you name her after the school?" Eliza laughed.

"Maybe a little," replied John, blushing slightly, "I've wanted to come here for a long time."

"I have I ever told you how cute you are?" Eliza smiled, John's blush deepened.

"Hey what about me?" Alex cut in.

"Ehhh... You're alright," Eliza smirked.

"You're mean," pouted Alex.

Eliza stuck her tongue out at him.

Alex sighed and the pout dropped away, "We missed you Betsey," he went to wrap his arms around her.

Eliza returned the hug. John placed a warm hand on her shoulder and she pressed a quick kiss to his knuckles.

A whine from Columbia causes them to break apart, Eliza giggled, "Awww... She doesn't like to be left out, does she?"

"Columbia loves being the center of attention," chuckled John, "and you interrupted a perfectly good snuggle session."

"Oh," Eliza smiled, "well I'd be more than willing to join in on this snuggle session," she replied.

"What do you think, Columbia?" John queried.

Columbia let out a small huffed breath that might have been a bark if it had been louder.

"I think she approves," laughed Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Columbia is an Australian Shepard, hence her lack of tail. She is based on JetGirl1832's dog Finn.


End file.
